Auto-learned hierarchy algorithms are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,518, titled “Automated Hierarchy Classification in Utility Monitoring Systems,” issued Sep. 18, 2007, which automatically determine a hierarchical arrangement of monitoring devices within an utility system, typically a radial-fed utility system having a main source of a utility. Some utility systems may include more than one source of a utility, such as generators, additional utility source points-of-delivery (sometimes referred to as a “utility” for short), uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems, and the like. What is needed is an automated method for determining a hierarchy of a utility system that includes more than one source, wherein the automated method can differentiate among various types of multiple source utility models.